


So-Call Str8 Grrrl

by Lookagingerpanda



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Again sort of, Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Just smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Sort Of, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Yes you read that right, but they role with it, harold they're lesbian, it's kinky, smut with a dash of exposition, they're just not really openly acknowledging that it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookagingerpanda/pseuds/Lookagingerpanda
Summary: Read the tags y'all in case something isn't for you.Janis couldn’t believe she was here. She couldn’t believe she let Damian and Cady convince her to come here of all places. She swore to herself she would never go back there after the last time. But Cady and Damian didn’t know about that last time. To their knowledge the last time Janis had been here was when she was twelve.
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	So-Call Str8 Grrrl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to leave this here. 
> 
> Is it a little much? Sure. Did I need to write this? No. Should I be working on my WIPs? Yes. Will I regret publishing this? Eh.
> 
> The lyrics are just kind of there and don't always fit what's happening but such is life.
> 
> Enjoy. Happy Smutty Sapphic Sunday. 
> 
> D slur is used once.

**_So called straight girl_ **

**_I know you see me_ **

Janis couldn’t believe she was here. She couldn’t believe she let Damian and Cady convince her to come here of all places. She swore to herself she would  _ never _ go back there after the last time. But Cady and Damian didn’t  _ know _ about that last time during spring break… Or the  _ times _ before that over winter break… Or the time before that on Black Friday… Or that first time right before going to college on different sides of the country. To their knowledge the last time Janis had been here was when she was twelve. Fuck this was a  _ horrible _ idea. 

She was already a little high. Drinks had been thrust into the trio’s hands by Karen and Gretchen as soon as they stepped in the door. Crossfaded Janis was cocky and legato. Her eyes would forget how to be discrete and her tongue would let slip sapphic sultry sentences. It was fine when she was out at school with all like minded friends. Falling into a bed or two, after plucking up the courage to make a move. It was fun to say the least. But she was back home now. Surrounded by former bullies and bystanders. But really this fear wasn’t directed to the general population. Really just  _ one _ problematic princess with gemlike eyes. Gem eyes that had been trailing her all around the party. Fuck this  _ really _ was a bad idea.

**_Up on your boyfriend's shoulder_ **

**_I see you watching me_ **

It was  _ not _ fair to be as hot as she was. Just casually sauntering around the shortest black skirt and what could easily just be a fancy black sports bra. Janis wouldn’t know. She wouldn’t let herself get close enough. Even with a perfectly arched eyebrow beckoning her closer. She just kept her distance, especially with that anthropomorphic tackling dummy by her side, grasping her hip like she was a prized peacock. Yet with all that attention little miss perfect was getting, she seemed to only have her eyes on one thing. 

**_I think you want me_ **

**_I think you want me_ **

Three drinks in a Janis needed some air. The boy’d gone off to show his prowess at something dumb so the lioness was set free. Janis made an effort of sorts to flee the beast. She went to the patio by the pool with her last drink of the night and lit up her little bud. She knew she couldn’t hide much longer. She honestly didn’t want to. It was  _ dangerous _ to be playing their little game around so many people. But as the microscopic embers settled in her lungs she started to care less and less. Royalty got what they wanted and she was obliged to serve. The sound of feet came to her ears.

  
  


**_You know you want me_ **

**_So why do you talk shit about me?_ **

“Took you long enough. I thought you might  _ actually _ fuck that dude with the way he was hauling you around.” Janis said casually.

“Well if Michael would have come I  _ wouldn’t _ be out here.” Regina retorted quickly.

“Whatever you say Princess.” The punk replied, taking a long drag to finish the joint. “So what excuse did you give to all your friends when they caught you  _ staring _ at me? Call me a dyke like old times? I’m  _ pretty sure _ I heard that coming from your direction.” She allowed every ounce of acid to slip through. She thought the plastic had moved past that. She knew Regina couldn’t give up the facade of hating her but Janis had  _ hoped _ she would have found something new to harp on by now. 

The punk had a dark thought. All it would take is one post on social media.  _ One _ . She wasn’t proud of it but she had a single picture that could spill their little secret. It was taken when hope and wanton desire for this to be something  _ more _ than a secret had bubbled up in her. There was no way of denying it. It was unmistakably an at minimum a topless Regina George resting on Janis’s bare chest in the blonde’s bed. Janis could post it right now and watch the havoc ensue. But she also wanted to see where this went.

“I had to say  _ something _ . It’s not  _ my _ fault I was staring.” Regina snarked.

**_So called straight girl_ **

**_You look unhappy_ **

Janis couldn’t help but laugh at the remark and looked down at herself. She was proud of the look. It was too hot for a jacket in the heat of summer so she had on a sleeveless cropped band tee that just barely hid the fact that there was  _ nothing _ under it. Her fishnets were ever present with her shorts that were  _ really _ just there to cover her unmentionables. She had buzzed around to the other side of her head and chopped a decent amount of hair off since she had last seen the blonde. She had half hoped it would scare her off and half wished it would draw her in farther. The latter seemed to be the case. 

Janis finally looked at the former mean girl before her. Regina’s eyes were dark and full of desire but it was off set with a frown.

**_I've heard the rumors_ **

**_You've got my sympathy_ **

“Aw is someone  _ grumpy _ she had to play straight for  _ so _ long tonight?” Janis mocked.

Regina opened her mouth to retort but slowly shut it. Instead she strode past the brunette walking toward the pool house. Janis stayed where she was but only turned to allow her gaze to follow the intoxicating swing of the blonde’s hips. She watched her pause and turn. “Are you  _ coming _ or not?” Regina asked in an impatient tone.

Janis couldn’t help but laugh. She quickly reached Regina and grabbed her wrist pulling the blonde close so she could whisper in her ear. “Last time I checked that’s not really part of this little  _ arrangement  _ is it?” A strangled whine hit Janis’s ears and she couldn’t help but hum darkly. Oh  _ this _ was going to be fun.

**_Is this a lie you're living_ **

**_Is this a sin that we're committing_ **

Janis pulled away and was greeted with needy, hungry eyes. Perfection. If  _ that _ was all it took to get Regina in this state, the brunette wondered what she could get away with tonight. “Come on Princess. We better get to it before  _ Donk _ comes looking for you. We wouldn’t want him to find out you can  _ actually _ finish by someone else's hand.” 

“Ugh you’re  _ so _ gross.” Regina groaned while being pulled into the pool house. Janis let go and allowed the blonde to lead them to the bathroom.

“You didn’t say that  _ last time _ .” Janis teased while closing the door to the bathroom.

“Can you just  _ shut up _ so we can get this over with?” Regina snapped.

“Listen Princess I can just  _ leave _ if you’re going to be a bitch about this.” Janis snarked back, reaching for the door and turning the handle.

Regina reached for the hand on the door and stopped it from opening. “Janis  _ wait _ . Please… I…” There was shame in her eyes. Janis couldn’t tell if it was from how she was treating Janis or from knowing what she was about to let Janis do. Frankly she didn’t care.

**_Do you wish I was a boy?_ **

**_Tell me a story, tell me a story_ **

“Are you  _ happy _ hiding like this?” Janis asked, unable to hold it back. “Aren’t you  _ tired _ of this?”

“Jan  _ please _ I don’t want to have this conversation right now. Right now I would really  _ really _ just like to let my mind shut off.” Regina’s voice had become breathy by the end of the sentence. She stepped into Janis’s space and placed a hand on her chest. “And  _ you’re  _ the only one that knows how to do that. So could we just  _ do _ this? Please.”

“I  _ guess _ since you asked so nicely Princess.” Janis said with a smirk. She gave it a moment and took in how  _ absolutely _ desperate Regina looked, eyes blown, cheeks flushed, and her bottom lips between her teeth. It was delicious.

**_My mother, she killed me_ **

**_And put me in ice_ **

Janis closed the gap between them and immediately flipped them so the blonde was pinned to the door, moving a leg between the other’s. Regina could only moan into Janis mouth as the punk not so subtly pushed her leg between the apex of her legs. The blonde’s weight fell onto the leg and immediately rolled, seeking the pleasure she had been missing for months. The brunette was feeling nice and helped the already quivering mess of a girl by grabbing a hold of her hips and helping her grind.

“ _ Fuck _ Jan.” Regina whined while throwing her arms around Janis’s neck. The blonde’s mouth molded to the brunette’s and let rip a series of ungodly noises that were met with growls of satisfaction. 

Janis felt like she was in heaven. She didn’t really care that Regina seemed to have no desire to reciprocate. Not when she got to watch the all mighty crumble in her hands. The brunette moved her lips down the blonde’s neck leaving as many plum smudges as possible. Janis was starting to notice a slickness on her leg and chuckled into the squirming girl’s skin.

“I didn’t think you’d be  _ this _ excited to fuck in a bathroom.” The punk mumbled right under the plastics’s ear, while holding tighter to the girl’s hips.

**_My father, he ate me_ **

**_He ate me_ **

**_And said I was nice_ **

“Jan please.” Regina whined, thrashing her hips wildly. 

“Please  _ what _ Princess?” Janis whispered. 

“I n-n-need more please Jan.” Regina stuttered out.

“N-n-need more of  _ what _ ?” Janis replied smugly. She couldn’t help it. Regina looked so gone already and it was rare to see her this way. She was the one that could do it. Honestly it made the brunette feel like the royal of the two. The punk felt the plastic move her hands to the front of her shirt and tugged at her glaring.

“Just fuck me jackass. Fingers, mouth, I  _ don’t _ fucking care just please da- _ Jan _ please. I’ll do whatever  _ please _ .” Regina begged, never ceasing her frantic grinding.

**_My sisters, so called sisters_ **

**_They tore me apart_ **

Janis pulled away and it looked like Regina might shatter. She was almost vibrating, she was shaking so hard. Janis glanced around the room quickly and cocked an eyebrow as her eyes landed on her own reflection. “Hands on the sink Princess.” 

Regina lit up and nearly  _ leaped _ into the sink. Janis only chuckled and pulled the blonde into a heated kiss. She ran her hands teasing up and down the blonde’s thighs until there was whine so needy it caused something almost primal to snap in Janis. The brunette hands shot up and under the skirt and to the waistband of the other girl’s thong and nearly tore it trying to get it off. 

  
  


**_And said I died of, and said I died of_ **

**_A broken heart_ **

After tossing the fabric to god knows where Janis found Regina’s eyes. They froze on hers and there was a glint of trepidation in those emerald gems. The little beast in Janis was starting to take over. “Off the sink.” She said sternly.

“But-”

“ _ Now _ .” Janis practically growled. The unease faded from the plastics features and was replaced with pure lust. Janis thought it would. No. she  _ knew _ it would. There were signs before this that pointed to Regina turning to putty as soon as Janis would become more dominant. The brunette watched her blonde goddess slide off the sink and into her arms. “Good girl.” Janis praised without thinking. A slight panic flashed through the brunette but when the blonde so obviously squirmed under the praise the brunette just pulled her into a kiss. It was  _ greedy _ , demanding the blonde’s submission, who was left whining under the intensity of it.

**_So called straight girl_ **

**_Hey sleeping beauty_ **

Janis broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to see Regina’s eyes. “Turn around.” Janis husked. She was delighted to see those emerald eyes flash with embarrassment. 

“Janis.” Regina whined.

“You said you’d do  _ whatever _ .” Janis said, carefully watching for actual hesitation. There was only excitement and nerves. “I promise I’ll make you feel good Princess… But I can do it another way too if you’re not-.”

Regina turned around in Janis arms and placed her hands on the sink. The brunette could only chuckle. “Such a  _ good _ girl.” The punk praised. All Regina could manage was a strangled moan and to wiggle her ass against Janis in desperation. Janis hiked the skirt up to her waist and placed kisses up one side of the blonde’s neck. She finally glanced up into the mirror and found Regina staring into the sink with her bottom lips securely between her teeth trying to suppress the little noises escaping her. That wouldn’t last too long though.

Janis slowly ghosted a hand down south and watched in delight as Regina squirmed in anticipation. The other hand zoomed up and under the blonde’s top, beginning a tortuous pattern of pull, twist, pinch before moving to between the two mounds. The motions caused the blonde’s teeth to lose grip of her lip and a loud moan escaped the former queen bee. Just as her south descending hand was about to meet it’s first stop Janis paused and moved her mouth against Regina’s ear.

“Look up Princess. We should  _ both _ watch you fall apart. It’s  _ such _ a beautiful sight.” Janis whispered low and thick. The feeling of Regina’s full body shiver while meeting Janis’s gaze was the final straw. 

**_Your time is coming_ **

**_Come join the party_ **

Janis’s hand gave a quick rough swipe up and a down and rejoiced in the moan that escaped Regina. The second movement was more concise, circling the blonde’s clit in a tight motion. The plastic couldn't help but swear, but made an error when she closed her eyes. Janis immediately stopped which only caused Regina to hide her face more and release a mournful cry. 

“If you look away or close your eyes I’m going to stop. You can look at me or yourself. Those are your choices. Understand Princess?” Janis asked, before latching her mouth to the crock of Regina’s neck and gently sucking. She waited patiently for the squirming blonde to find her eyes again. When she nodded yes, the blonde was rewarded with a finger sinking into her. 

“Fuck  _ fuck  _ fuck.” Were all the words Regina could muster while looking at Janis in the mirror. 

The blonde looked  _ exquisitely _ debauched, mouth agape letting moans and whines fly free, cheeks and chest a delicious pink, her high bun finally coming undone amidst all her thrashing, but the best was the look of absolute ecstasy plastered across her face. Janis felt almost feral taking all of it in and abruptly removed her mouth from the other girl’s neck. “Fuck, you look so  _ good _ like this Princess.” Janis growled trying not to lose all her control. 

She watched Regina’s gaze fall to herself and rewarded her with a thumb circling her clit. “Good girl.” It was a good thing Janis had pinned her to the sink counter because the poor blonde would have collapsed at the motion and praise. The brunette’s northern hand moved away and down to grip the blonde’s hip. “ _ Poor _ Princess. Am  _ I  _ making your knees weak? I can slow down if you want.”

"No  _ no _ please d-d-d  _ Janis _ - _ Jan _ -fuck  _ please _ don't." Regina begged, face red as a firetruck. Janis hummed proudly at the fact that the blonde didn't look away. 

"You can just  _ call me that _ if you want Princess." Janis said cockily. "You almost slipped up earlier and I'm  _ pretty sure _ I heard it in Palm Springs. But with your face down in that pillow it was hard to hear clearly." 

Regina only whined in response and attempted to meet Janis’s strokes. The brunette’s finger tactfully found the blonde’s g-spot and rubbed the walnut textured skin roughly. “Fuck D-d-dan more  _ please _ .” Regina moaned while trying to angle her hips for more pressure and pleasure. 

“Oh we were so  _ close _ that time. I promise it’s okay Princess. You can call me  _ whatever _ you want so long as you keep your eyes on us.” Janis said, while teasing another finger at Regina’s entrance. The brunette watched the will slip from the blonde’s eyes, feralness building quickly within her. If Regina  _ actually _ said it, Janis wasn’t sure what she’d do.

Regina pulled her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment. She looked at Janis and whined, still trying to wiggle herself into a better angle. Janis replied by slowing down her thumb and finger. That when the blonde broke. “Daddy  _ please _ no.”

Janis could only reply with a growl before adding that teasing second finger and blazing her thumb over the blonde’s stiff bud. The  _ obscene _ squeal that came from Regina was something  _ past _ depraved. The brunette had no snarky quip in reply to the noise like she had in their previous encounters. Her mind had narrowed to a tunnel. All she saw was her Princess. Yes  _ hers _ .  _ Not _ Donk’s.  _ Not _ Michael’s. Regina was  _ hers _ and only hers.  _ Her _ good girl. Fuck this was  _ so much _ . It was so much and Janis didn’t care. All she wanted now was to  _ watch _ and  _ feel _ her Princess fall apart.

**_Cuz if you think you're straight_ **

**_If you think you're straight_ **

**_If you think you're straight_ **

Janis went from zero to sixty with her pace and Regina could only scream in bliss. The blonde’s eyes darts between Janis’s and her own. Each time she looked at herself she let out a whine. The brunette rewarded her each time with praise mumbled into the skin of her shoulder. 

It felt like a second and yet an eternity went by when Janis started to notice the telltale signs of Regina’s orgasm approaching. Her breath was getting raged and her eyes though on one another were starting to go out of focus. Not to mention the  _ absurd  _ amount of liquid coating her hand. Janis smirked. She had about two more minutes of this  _ absolute _ debauched rapture. She slowed down  _ ever _ so slightly preparing to ask a question but she was interrupted by desperate whine.

“ _ Daddy _ n-”

Janis shushed the blonde who fell silent as the brunette shifted a free finger. “Princess I was going to ask you a question. So I need you to be  _ good _ for me and listen, okay?” The brunette watched Regina wraith against her still moving fingers as more feral pride raised in the punk's chest. Regina somehow was able to nod and Janis continued. "Would you like another finger Princess? You've been  _ so _ good."

"Yes,  _ please _ please." Regina begged. 

Janis thought about being nice but the  _ visceral _ desire to hear her new name at least one more time was too much. "Please  _ who _ ?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow and smirking.

Janis was surprised to see the slightest glare of defiance in the blonde's features. But that look vanished as soon as Janis sank her teeth into Regina’s shoulder. The plastic hissed and moaned and rocked as best she could into Janis. The punk just held her as still as possible and slowed down even more.

“Fuck… Daddy  _ please _ . More please.  _ Please _ I-” Regina tried and failed to string more words together.

“Good girl.” Janis praised while rewarding Regina with what she asked for. The blonde’s legs  _ actually _ gave out for a moment but Janis caught her around the waist keeping her steady. “So  _ good  _ for me.” The brunette couldn’t help but latch her mouth onto the blonde’s shoulder again in order to keep her own voice down and to better hear the Plastic fall apart. Regina’s walls stretched just right and Janis began to mercilessly target the rough patch on her front wall, letting her thumb slide over her clit at random. The artist wished she could freeze the moment and paint the former queen bee. It was a masterpiece created all at Janis’s hands.

All that could be heard in the room were Regina’s never ending stream of blissed out noises and the  _ lewd _ sounds of Janis’s hand at work. The brunette remained attached to the blonde at the mouth sucking deeply. As she closed her eyes she realized Regina might have looked away. But when she opened them that feral pride scratching at her chest rose up more when she found Regina still looking at her. Eyes still full of desire and something Janis couldn’t really place and didn’t really want to. She only had one thing on her mind.

“D-daddy I’m  _ so _ close  _ p-please _ don’t stop.” Regina begged. She was so  _ so _ so  _ very _ close and Janis wasn’t a monster

The punk willed her mouth away from Regina’s shoulder just long enough to say. “I won’t Princess. I promised I’d make you feel good.” Regina’s eyes flashed with relief and she let out a sigh like moan. And with that Janis bit down harshly on the already burgundy mark she had left. The brunette's fingers sank in deep roughly pulling against Regina’s front wall while her thumb frantically rubbed over her clit. 

The shriek Regina released would have probably been heard in the house had the music not been so loud inside. Janis held tight to the blonde’s hip as her walls convulsed around the brunette’s fingers. The punk hummed encouragingly, not slowly her pace for a few moments so Regina could fly as high as possible. The movements slowed with the lowering of the plastic’s volume. The punk came to a stop when an all too familiar whine of reaching oversensitivity hit her ears. 

Regina had closed her eyes and dropped her head as soon as the orgasm hit but Janis let it slide. If she was being honest she was happy she did. It was  _ absurdly _ satisfying to watch Regina watch herself fall apart. But the moment she finally  _ shattered _ ? Janis liked having that to herself. 

Janis finally unlatched her mouth and looked down at the purple mark.  _ Whoops _ . Oh well. The punk just gave it a gentle kiss. She took a moment and looked at the disheveled blonde goddess who was still impaled on her fingers and couldn’t help but yearn for something more. But that wasn’t in the cards. For now she’d take being the lioness tamer until she couldn’t handle it any more.

“You ready Princess?” Janis asked gently. Regina slowly picked her head up and opened her eyes allowing her green pair to meet the other’s gray. She just nodded and smiled weakly. Janis slowly removed herself and nearly considered turning the blonde around and eating her out on the counter after the plastic kept eye contact and let out an almost sorrowful whine. But then Janis had a  _ better _ idea. 

With a wicked grin, still holding each other’s gaze, the artist brought her shining fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. Regina's mouth fell open at the action and Janis just  _ milked _ the moment for all that it was worth and hummed in satisfaction. “Delicious.” Is all she said before reaching behind her to grab one of the many towels she had noticed on a shelf. She placed it on the counter of the sink next to the still gaping blonde and chuckled.

**_How come I know how you taste?_ **

“Until next time Princess.” Janis said coyly and left the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment if you wish! Or come yell at me about finishing my WIPs on tumblr.
> 
> https://why-do-i-like-you-ya-dumb-bean.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you know where Donk comes from 50 points to you!


End file.
